


Together Fanart

by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BlaireDrakko, Death, Fanart, Optimus is an introvert, Optimus is antisocial, Optimus’ hideaway, PTSD, head explosions, together, why do I even tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09
Summary: More fanart... Optimus does not like interacting with people.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549873
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlairDrakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979918) by [BlairDrakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko). 




	2. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I told myself I wasn’t doing any more art till the term was over, however....


End file.
